Guide - Getting Started
Starting the Game So you've just started this game. You don't really know what to do. Here, on this page, will be a guide to getting started on this game to help you towards progression. First off, press E to open your inventory. You'll see a small collection of items. Items of interest here include the Primitive Wood Dropper and the Stick Dropper, along with the Starter Panel and Primitive Collector. These few items will be useful to help you start making some money! Click on an item in your inventory to place it. You can rotate it if it strikes your fancy. When you click on an item, the inventory will go away, and a ghost image of the item you clicked on will be on your cursor. Click somewhere as long as the box around it is green to place it. Learn this, as you'll be doing this a lot. Power Up! Now that you know how to place items, you'll want to place one (or both) of your Starter Panels somewhere, as you'll need them to power your machines. Starter Panels are one of many kinds of machines that give out Energy. There's Wind, Solar (and Lunar), Water, and Oil based forms of production. Remember that if you have less Energy production than consumption, none of your powered machines will work! Making that Money Since you're reading this section, we're going to assume you've placed both of your Starter Panels. What you want to do now is place your Primitive Collector somewhere on your base, preferably near where you spawn. This is how you make money. But, do not rely on this collector item, as it only gives 10% of the value of processed items! You will eventually advance to better collectors, and soon get a collector that gives MORE than the full value! Once you've placed your Primitive Collector on your base, go find either your Primitive Wood Dropper or your Stick Dropper. Either one will do, as they give the same value. Place it right next to the collector, and make sure it is facing the collector. Now, the Stick Dropper will drop sticks automatically for you. But, what's the catch? It only drops one stick every eight seconds, AND it takes Energy! If you want to get things done yourself, then your best bet is the Primitive Wood Dropper. It takes no power, but it's manual. You need to press a button, which has a cooldown of two seconds. You can have both out at the same time, so you don't need one or the other. If you've done everything right so far, your setup should look similar to the image here. Do note that you're running on solar power at this point, so you'll only make money half of the in-game day. You'll have to wait a little bit while your setup makes you some cash, as this is awfully slow money-wise. Don't worry, this is only the beginning to all this. Manual Power Now, if you're going to be actively playing, there's another way to make power by yourself. Please do note that this method is only good at this point, as later on, you'll have much better sources of power. Introducing the Primitive Manual Dynamo! The manual source of power. Dynamos are machines that take clicks and transform them into power. The basic dynamo looks like a wooden box with a green covering on top with a dial on it. Place it somewhere that you'll be a lot, like near your spawn. When you have a dynamo on your base, you can click on the green bit to make a bit of power. The green part will turn red and will not accept clicks. It will eventually turn yellow, and you can click it during this time to keep it going. Yes, it is boring as it sounds, if not more boring. Shop Class By now, you're thinking, "Where do I get new items?! I don't want to be stuck with these few items!". All you need to do is open your inventory and click that button that says "Shop". Here, your money will finally have use! You can buy items with money to help make MORE money! Some items will have something like "5 Wood" on them. These items need a resource card of that kind to be bought. You'll unlock more items as time goes on. For now, you have a small amount of available items. Resourceful! A lot of the late game items need resource cards. This is a complicated process that we will cover later. But for now, let's start with the basics. See those trees that around your base? No, those aren't for decoration, and no, they aren't obstacles. This is where you get Wood cards. All you need to do is click the tree five times, to get one to five Wood Cards. This can be automated later, but we'll get to that soon. Oil Power! You Start getting decent money and you start to think,"How do i get more energy for better Upgraders and Droppers?", then you see a Oil Well and a Primitive Oil Refinery and ask yourself, "How do I use these?". When you look at the Oil Well, you see that it drops a amount of oil, then you look at the Primitive Oil Refinery and see that it consumes a amount of oil. For This Oil Refinery to give energy, you have to add a amount of oil wells dropping oil into it that it'll sustain it and Increase the amount of oil currently inside of the Refinery. The more oil inside the refinery, the more energy. Category:Tips & Tricks